1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to supporting mechanisms and more particularly to a supporting mechanism for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device such as an All-In-One computer comprising a host and a display integratedly formed, a tablet computer, or a personal digital assistant generally has viewing angles adjustable via a supporting mechanism. The typical supporting mechanism usually includes a locating member that requires many screws to selectively position the electronic device. The locating member has a complex structure, which increases the cost of the supporting mechanism, and makes it difficult and time consuming to adjust the angle of the display.